Rainy-Day Snogging
by shalom378
Summary: Molly Hooper is pretty BA when it comes to analyzing DNA, but fails when it comes to fending off the gruff charms of Sherlock Holmes. Cute, fluffy Sherlolly!


**I JUST LOVE SHERLOLLY! So here's another liddle fluff piece for you all. If you liked this one I have also posted another like this that is the prequel to this sort-of-sequel ;) (Two on the Water)**

_**READ THIS: **_**Basically, I have no backstory for why Sherlock needs the flashdrive or what's on it, but just use your imagination. And for this story, Molly and Sherlock are not an item, so hence her blushy reactions. Thanks!**

The rain comes in droves, forcing the London pedestrians to scurry along the covered sidewalk, holding umbrellas and newspapers over their heads in a futile effort to stay dry. A taxi cab careens down the mostly-empty street, sloshing water onto the pavement.

A lone figure stands against the decrepit drugstore building, one foot propped against the wall and the flaps of his trench coat turned up against the rain. Through heavily-lashed eyes, with a flick of his wrist, he checks his watch and sighs. Shifting so that he stands on two feet, under the arbor of the store, he notices his correspondent rushing down the drenched sidewalk.

She trots rather than runs, her white lab coat swishing out beneath her cardigan, holding a binder above her head that does little to keep the rain out. "Sherlock- I've got it- it's-" She begins to say, breathlessly, but he cuts her off with a severe "Shh."

Carefully, Sherlock glances to his left and whispers to Molly, "The man in the red hat. Standing by the vending machine. He hasn't moved for the past ten minutes."

"Oh. Um, maybe he's waiting for a ride? Or..."

"Don't be so naive, Ms. Hooper." Sherlock returns his attention to the woman in front of him. "Now, have you got what I requested?"

Molly pushes back her straggling wet hair in an attempt to smooth it down and replies quietly, "Yes, I've got it, but I don't understand why you wanted it on a necklace."

"Some things are not meant to be understood," he states, and glances over his shoulder again. In a swiftly calibrated motion Sherlock takes Molly by the arm and presses her back to the wall. Silencing her protestations, he leans in and kisses her full on the mouth.

For a blind moment, Molly's breath shoots straight out, and all she can think is _he's kissing me. He's kissing me, oh my heavens he's kissing me_... and then Sherlock moves with rapid aggression towards her neck. Se smiles in happy oblivion, not really caring for the moment why or how. When his teeth scrape against her glistening neck she lets out an uncontrollable shout of laughter. The man in the red hat looks up, sees a snogging couple, and promptly stalks off in the opposite direction.

"We may still be under scrutiny. Do play along for another moment," Sherlock whispers in her ear, then proceeds to send little kisses trailing down her neck, making Molly squirm and bite her lip to keep noises from escaping.

After another minute or so Sherlock finds what he's looking for- a small gold chain at the base of Molly's throat. Keeping up the nibbling act, he works the chain between his teeth until it breaks, and- pretending to brush back a piece of Molly's hair- dips his fingers just inside her shirt and tucks the small flash drive into his sleeve.

He places one last kiss on an intoxicated Molly's mouth, then calls over his shoulder as he retreats down the sidewalk, "Until the morrow, Ms. Finch!"

Molly watches him until he disappears around a corner, and traces her lips with a finger.

"Until then, Mr. Holmes."

**Molly Hooper is pretty BA when it comes to analyzing DNA, but fails when it comes to fending off the gruff charms of Sherlock Holmes. (Dude, that shoulder totally be on a bumper sticker or something!) **

**Can we just appreciate how innocent Sherlock is when it comes to women? I mean, in **SPOILERS** season 3 episode 3, when he wakes up in the hospital, for example. When he comes to and is having a conversation with his current girlfriend, and she suggests how nice it would be to have "done it" with him. And then, he says how he wanted to wait until their marriage! I just love how sweet he is. (Yes, yes, I know he was only using her for her job status, but whatever. It's the thought that counts.) **END SOPILERS****

_**READ THIS:**_**ALSO! If you have story ideas for any of the genres that I have written for previously, please leave a review or a PM saying your idea, and I'll see if I can get around to writing it! (With your name as the inventor, of course :) )**


End file.
